pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Nathan Hale
I'm wondering if someone here could help me figure out this character, or more to the point, these characters. Nathan Hale Battle was Captain Battle's first published costumed sidekick, and usually went by the name "Hale Battle", right? Was he ever called "Captain Battle Junior" before Project Superpowers? The character who was originally published as "Captain Battle Junior" was presumably the biological son of Capt. Battle, and in the two issues of his own comic, appears to be an Army Air Corps officer and somewhat standard "aviator hero" with no special costume or weapons (even if he did meet a Nazi who at least shares the fashion sense of his dad's foe, Baron Doom)--if he ever served as a costumed hero either replacing or partnering his father, what issues did that occur in? Later in Cap's run, a character identical to Hale is present, but is named "Kane". The only Kane story I've seen so far was a reprint of a story that had originally featured Hale--was Kane really a separate character, or was Hale renamed in some of the later reprints for some reason? Thanks for any information you can supply. --Comics North 21:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) * You are right - until Project Superpowers, Hale Battle and Captain Battle Junior (whose civilian name was stated to be William Battle) were separate characters. Also, I am fairly shore that Kane was the renamed Nathan Hale (similar to how the Claw was renamed "Green Claw" in one of the early reprints of his appearance in Silver Streak Comics #6-7. Unless I missed a feature or a text story somewhere, you are correct. --Strannik01 06:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I can certainly see where "Capt. Battle Jr." would be a more appealing super-hero name than "Hale Battle", but I'd love to know just what would have been gained by changing Hale for Kane back in the day. I'm assuming that the change from "Claw" to "Green Claw" may have been trademark related, in much the same way that "Green Hornet" could be trademarked, but merely the noun "Hornet" could not. --Comics North 15:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) * I don't think trademark was an issue here. At the time this story was reprinted, the Claw starred in an eponymous feature on the pages of Daredevil Comics, fighting the Ghost. I think it's much more likely that somebody simply screwed up. Keep in mind that during Golden Age, continuity wasn't nearly as important as it is now - character origins, personalities, locations and just about everything often changed at the drop of a head --Strannik01 08:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I changed the titles of both pages to reflect the golden age material and I'll add the info about Kane to the notes section. - Crimsoncrusader I understand about "continuity slippage"--in the Golden Age Doctor Fate stories, his female companion seems to go thru at least four different first names, and two different last names while remaining the same character. But if Hale Battle's name was only changed to Kane in reprinted stories, someone must have had an actual reason to make the effort to change it, instead of the usual failure to make the effort to remember it. --Comics North 20:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Note to Self: This page needs to be completely re-written (and possibly split: we may be dealing with up to three different characters)!Cebr1979 (talk) 20:13, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :Reminding myself: Go through this!Cebr1979 (talk) 03:44, February 14, 2017 (UTC)